


Um... Haru?

by basednoiz



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, Tickling, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basednoiz/pseuds/basednoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin finds himself at Haru's with the intention of coming clean about his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um... Haru?

**Author's Note:**

> I could not think of a title for the life of me

What laid behind that door left Rin consumed with a feeling he'd rather not greet with open arms. It was nostalgia mixed with love. This potent mixture made Rin do things he'd rather not do, like right now for example: he's outside of Haru's. 

He wanted to come clean to his old friend... Something he should of done before he went to Australia. Of course, he was a mushy baby and could not speak about his feelings without crying.   
The door opened, he was caught of guard. He looked over Haru with wide eyes. 

"What do you want?"

The feeling ripped at his gut, he was eventually going to bleed out. 

"Um come in?" Haru raised an eyebrow. 

Rin sat on the floor staring at the carpet with such a glare that he thought it would dissolved the floor. They weren't speaking, which made Rin feel unwanted. 

"H-Haru?" He finally managed to say. 

"Yeah?"

He thought for a moment. It wasn't like he didn't go through this situation in his mind 100x before but now that it was happening he couldn't find his plan. Improvising wasn't his strong suit.   
"Haru..."

The other boy just stared at him, waiting for what he had to say. 

"I-I-I like you," he said at a pace he could of sworn it was the speed of light. 

"I like you too, Rin,"

Not like that...

This was useless. He couldn't do it. Why would Haru like someone like him anyways?

"No, Haru, I mean-"

"I know what you mean.." A light blush swept acroos Haru's cheeks. 

Rin's jaw hit the floor, this had to be a dream. 

"Rin.. I've liked you since we were kids, stupid,"

He could not process what was happening. 

"I was just waiting for you to say something because you seemed to like doing things like that... But you didn't,"

Tears filled Rin's eyes, he couldn't believe this.

"It surprised me since you seemed like you felt the same about me,"

"Haru!" He cried. 

He was beyond embarrassed for getting so worked up, but to hear this from Haru made him break. He looked up at the boy, his face red.

"Come here, you big baby," he held his arms out. 

Rin crawled into Haru's embrace, clinging to him for all the time he should of been there. 

He stared into those blue eyes, they were glazed over with a happy expression. He grabbed a firm hold onto Haru's hoodie. 

He was about ready to rip off the boys clothes, but he had to keep some control. 

Haru's grip on Rin tightened as he pecked a kiss on Rin's lips. 

Before Rin could process what he was doing, he had Haru pinned under him. He wanted to kiss that smirk the other boy wore. 

"I want to be your boyfriend," Haru said.   
Rin froze, had they not established that? Haru's fingers ran along Rin's sides, making him squirm. 

"Ticklish?"

"Haru, I swear to god,"

"Hmm?"

"I will punch you right in your fucking perfect face,"

"Perfect?"

Rin blushed, "well y-yeah... I mean haha!"

"I'll take my chances,"

The black haired boy dug his finger tips into Rin's sides, tickling him. 

"H-haru! S- HAHA s s stop!" He laughed, almost collapsing on the boy under him.   
"What was that? I can't understand you,"

"Haru!" 

Haru moved his fingers faster, Rin felt like he was going to piss. He was genuinely worried about that right now, didn't want to embarrass himself anymore!

Rin was feeling light head from the lack oxygen, eyes watering, hoarse laugh from a sore throat, wonderful. It didn't help that this was kind of turning him on. Another thing to worry about..

"Stop Haru!"

The boy came to a halt and kissed him. He was not expecting this and nearly threw up, which would have ruined his life. He kissed Haru back, gently... Unsure on what to do with himself. He's never done this, is it suppose to come naturally? because his mind is blank. 

As Haru pulled away he couldn't help but feel disappointed. The boy stared up at him with a small smile that made Rin melt. 

He finally has Haru...


End file.
